Crystal Era ( Full Story )
Crystal Era is created and written by Jean Paul Del Socorro. It is an indirect sequel to Harmony Chronicles. Crystal Era is the Second Installation Series of Harmony's life and the Eighteenth Story created by Jean Paul Del Socorro. Crystal Era takes place around the Universe where Angelica would meet her deadliest fate of all. The Book is available in the house of JP and costs about 495.00Php. It is also available in the selected bookstores in Cagayan. Development Around 2012. There's already a plan of sequels for the Harmony Chronicles. It would be prepared and maybe finished by the end of 2013. According to JP, there's a disagreement for a sequel of it. So he decided to write it by his own. Calling this an indirect sequel to Theresa Marie Pascual's story. The Original idea of the Crystal Era was suppose to concentrate on the I'cies and the other OCs of Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi's. But instead it was planned to finalize it with Marie's characters and his. This was originally planned to be up schedule since the characters were not basicly direct in stats. Also, It was confirmed that Angelica will end her journey here. As Harmony will continue hers next. Crystal Era is the final installation of the Frost Saga. Plot Episode 1 - The Barrier Immediately after Dark Angel's defeat. The Society of Requiem crushed down into pieces and the Free will of ponies on Archtopolis were revoked. The Two Legendary Planets were all in siege war on their homeworld but until they realized that they have to fight each other again. Both Requiem Advanced Military Forces and Archtopolis Defense Forces attacks their battle on space. Hoping to get a regained strength and morale by war. The war ended once the Ring Behemoth was awakened. Ending the war and leading the Two Legendary Planet's fates unknown. Several days have passed, the Blessing of the two Goddesses were at Alicornia's Largest Castle. Harmony and Angelica Frost were crowned with a new prestigious crown ever. As Supreme Goddesses. They have to meet Illumina in personal. As the two enters in to the chamber. They only hear Illumina's voice. An indirect warning. Saying that there's a monstrocity outworld that are consuming every worlds it sees. Saying that Equestria only have Six Weeks before it would be devoured by this unknown monster. The Two Supreme Goddesses accepted this new quest. Hoping to stop what danger might lie ahead. Angelica arrived at New Horizons. She met a fellow I'cie to move on her quest to find out the monster who's destroying and consuming worlds lately. As she goes closer into her friendship with the I'cie fellow, she founds out that her fellow is a double agent. Working with the Shadows of Serenity. She goes on pursuit but lost track of the fellow. She rages on several worlds, damaging properties in hoping to pursuit the traitor. Once Angelica caught the traitor. A Stallion punched her and pummeled her to the ground. As the stallion said to let go of this pony. She did, and she runs away from this stallion. As this stallion would say this: " Only if you help me to be free. As I, Kane. Needs to be ascended. " Episode 2 - Time Lapse. Seven Months after that. Harmony was reported missing and Angelica was left of the resistance against the Ring Behemoth. After a Summit Meeting on Requiem, a faction of Unitologists attacked the Castle and takes power for Requiem. Under Sixteen Hours of Control, it ended. As Angelica subdued a Unitologist Leader, and brought to the Eternity Core for Banishment. She was later sent to the small planet that was between the two Legendary Planets. After arrival, she encounters the Ring Behemoth. The Countdown begun, and Angelica finally beaten the Ring Behemoth with an unusual spell she automatically used. With the time is under 13 Days, she has to stop somepony who's doing this work. She used a wing portal to return to Equestria. Episode 3 - 13 Days of End With the warning sent. Angelica returned back to Equestria, but was arrested by Forerunner Ponies and brought to the Celestial Court for Sentence. As many actions were put into Angelica and sentenced to Death. She was taken to the UDD Universal Jail. Moments later, she escaped but her fellow escapees did not make it out quickly. And she continued to move on to her life and still progress her mission. She arrived in Auroriem and acquired the Hunter Gear, regaining the trust from Princess Borealis. Six Days before the end of the Universe, she was given a position that was enough to move her on other worlds. But the Portal was slower than she hoped so. As she arrived on the Time Lapse Grid, that the countdown is about less than 15 minutes left. She rushed immediately to the time keeper and fought her best to defeat the end countdown. She was able to deactivate the timer and destroyed the clock. But the Time Keeper barely hold his consciousness and pushed Angelica to the vortex. Sending her back to Equestria, and taken away once more. But this time, Crystalies' Guards. As escorted back to her former hometown. She was taken to the deeper caves of the Crystalies' Crystal Caves. She was tortured by Rylai multiple times and taken away her things from her. Rylai sent Angelica to a large room with a powerful magic barrier. Enough to subdue and disable Angelica's magic. For many times she tried to ask sorry, Rylai told her the truth that she wasn't her mother at all and that she was just reborned from her. She even hurt her former daughter's feelings that she doesn't deserve a family at all. Locking Angelica in the room, entrapped for over 500 years. Episode 4 - Heartless Escape. Four Weeks locked up from the same room and lost her friends away from this imprisonment. Angelica was not able to sleep nearly for those weeks locked up. That she was only writting journals about her days here. Her feelings were changed and she admitted that she should've not chosen if this would happen to her. A Broken Hearted Pony. But as Rylai opens up the crystal door, Angelica freezes Rylai's hooves and attempts to escape. As of her escape goes on, she was lost on the Crystal Caves confusing maze. Taking about not more than three minutes, Rylai found her and entraps Angelica on a small cage. But Angelica's seismic strength was able to break the crystal pipes and continued to escape. Near to the exit, she was once again caught by Rylai by freezing her hooves. Unable to move this time, she had no other choice but one thing: She levitated a nearby ice spike by not making Rylai scent that magic. Angelica shouted words of sorrow to break Rylai's heart and emotions to slow her down. But Rylai did not want those words heard and as she glows her horn again............ Angelica slings the Ice Shard and directly hits Rylai's chest that pierced her heart. Giving her a pummeling dying status. Angelica breaks free from the frozen hooves and moves towards to her dying mother. Rylai told her that she should've not locked her daughter if this would break her love to her. Later, she dies, as Angelica shouts in her cry and attempts to run away from the caves. Escaping from Crystalies, a helicopter of SECAF Pursuits down Angelica. As one of the crew attempts to shoot her on the head, they missed a clean shot and instead shot Angelica on the neck, as she was unable to scream in pain. Her eyes began to swallow and barely see anything, as she slowly closes her eyes. A GDI Scout was able to save her before she dies in losing alot of blood. The Scrin Tower directly reactivates from it's chamber statis. And activated a gateway of toxic mutation. Crystals named Tiberium, and it accelerated it's deteoriation of Equestria's life further. Episode 5 - Tiberium Radiation. 92.7% Of Equestria is covered with Tiberium. Seven Months after that, SECAF was replaced by GDI due to SECAF's terrible action of a near death target at Angelica. Equestria is on it's imminent extinction. As most of the ponies left the planet and only remains is GDI and 25% of Equestria's Citizens. Starswift meets up with the newly conscious Angelica Frost. Where she was unable to speak. Starswift asked many questions to Angelica Frost. Nearly all of the questions are answered but she didn't answer the question of " Are you connected to the Scrin Tower? " . She negatively nods, as she was immediately joined part of GDI and a rank of Commander. She Reunited with her sister, Raiya. Unconviently, Raiya did not bother on hugging back her former sister. But as she only saluted to her, she gave a ribbon from Angelica's Hair which she used to wear ever since she was a filly. Angelica takes it from her and only then, leaves in without any regrets from Rylai's Death. On GDI Global Headquarters at Canterlot, Tiberium exessively covered the crystal caves and the mountains in Tiberium Crystal Fields. As toxic clouds emerged and killed most of the ponies in canterlot. Only GDI Remains and the members of the summit. Princess Celestia told the Summit Members that in 2 Weeks, Equestria will meet it's end and the Planet will be uninhabitable. One of the GDI Representatives pointed out the Scrin Tower, which was responsible of the spread of Tiberium Radiation. Celestia agreed to point it out by destroying it, but after that. Kane appeared infront of them, bowing and seeking that the Tower must be reactiviated and reverse the effects. He also explained about the TCN Users on the Scrin Tower, but they were all killed since Angelica Escaped from the Crystal Prison seven months ago. They ordered to put Angelica into immediate surgery as the Last TCN User. Episode 6 - Tiberium Control Network. A Squad of GDI emerges into Angelica's room and takes her into Surgery. Before she was injected with a large amount of anesthisia, Kane ordered to preserve energy for her I'cie form and add an eye tech for an enchanced TCN Use. Just after Surgery, Angelica was able to talk again. But she couldn't believe what she have become. She can see some computer monitors on her eyes and was able to feel her powers inside her. She was immediately briefed in by Raiya Frost. As most of the Tiberium plagued the planet and far beyond that everypony could imagine. As they arrive in Thrreshold 09, the Scrin Tower Site is under attack by Kane's Separatists. GDI Engages a wide battle across the fields. Angelica was able to run towards the Tower, but one of the unicorns disabled her hoof and made her walk stealthly into the Tower. She was able to meet up to Kane, but she runs away from him as she tried. Episode 7 - Ascension Arriving at the unknown white room, she moves toward the portal. But she was stopped as Kane confronts her and stops letting her move out. Kane explains everything how this is all started. That he was responsible for the Scrin's appearance and the Great War of Requiem and Archtopolis. Angelica is all shattered but confused, she asked one final question: What is he? Kane explains that he isn't a pony nor any other origin. But only a Prophet himself. Kane entrusts her to open the portal so he can leave to repay his sins. Unfortunately, Starswift thrusts off a beam between Kane and Angelica. Stopping both to activate the portal. Starswift Explained her other options to stop Angelica activating the portal. Kane denied as well as Angelica, both are shot. Angelica activates the portal before Starswift fires another. Kane stopped Starswift with a single touch and says his thanks to Angelica before entering to the Scrin Portal, Angelica later shut down. Outside, the Scrin Tower Spires fires Three Ringed Beams into Outer Space to enable a Scrn Einstein Rosenberg Bridge. Kane ascends as he dissapears from the Universe for good, as the Scrin Tower releases a pulse magnetic beam in the entire planet of Equestria. Tiberium Crystals deforms and turns into lively trees of nature. Showing that Equestria is saved from imminent extinction. Epilogue Raiya visits Angelica's estate that was placed on the hill and shows a horizon of the rising sun and the Scrin Tower. Angelica watches over the large crystals that were formely Tiberium. Now, a crystal for harvesting resources as most of the ponies began rebuilding Equestria. Raiya said to Angelica that somepony revived and will light the Universe once more, she told her if she would continue her help for her. But Angelica sa''id this:'' " My Journey Ends here. I have fulfilled my destiny and learn much of the truth. All of my questions are answered. I dont' need to add one. I simply need to live like the others instead. Princess or not, it's better to live normally. " In the Horizon of the hill, Harmony is seen watching the estate hill house of Angelica and the Scrin Tower. As she leaves a smile, and goes off for her new quest.